1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light emitting diode that converts current to light.
The wavelength of light emitted by such a LED depends on semiconductor material used in manufacturing a LED. This is the reason that the wavelength of the emitted light depends on a band-gap of the semiconductor material that represents energy difference between valence band electrons and conduction band electrons.
Recently, the conventional light emitting diode (LED) have gradually increased brightness has been used as a light source for a display, a light source for an automobile, and a light source for lighting. In addition, the conventional LED can represent a white color having superior light efficiency by employing phosphors or combining LEDs having various colors.
Meanwhile, the brightness of the conventional light emitting diode depends on various conditions such as the structure of an active layer, a light extraction structure that can efficiently extract light to the external, chip size, sorts of molding member that surrounds the light emitting diode, etc.